


Let It Bleed

by Soul4Sale



Series: You Were The Young Man In The Costume That Was Hard To Ignore [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Aged up characters, Blood, Blood Kink, Gay, M/M, Slash, Yaoi, age gap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 05:31:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8000338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firkle knew better than to pull something like this in public, but it was hard not to mess with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let It Bleed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I’ve been toying around with ships again, playing things with my buddy Fangqueen, and. This happened and now I’m addicted to these two??? So, here Firkle is 18 and Mike is 24. I know there’s an age gap but hush. Anyway, here’s my little drabble~

At this point, Firkle could hardly remember what his lip felt like before he’d worried it into bleeding. 

In fact, as he ran his teeth over the stinging wound in the middle of his lower lip, he could feel the hitch of his own breath, and the shift of the man beside him. This had been one of the first dates the two had actually gone on, now that they had decided to try this thing they had discovered, and already he was debating that final push to split his lip once more.

Every time those pale brown eyes caught the trickle of red against the pale makeup Firkle wore, a thrill ran down his spine. Whatever was going on in the half-assed slasher film they’d gone to watch was lost on the pair, as Mike leaned in to gently suck at his lip, letting out the softest of stuttered moans. A hint of teeth had a return sound leaving the younger male, and with a little bit of coaxing, he shifted out of his (somewhat comfortable) theater chair and slid into the elder’s. Managing to press his shins into the seat cushions, he sat with his ass pressed to the other’s thighs while they kissed, the needy little moans that left them causing several people to abandon the room. 

Pulling away after the corners of his vision went a little foggy, his mind switching from just _kissing_ Mike to something much more lewd, Firkle panted slightly against the other’s mouth.

Really, he could hardly blame a _vampire_ for being attracted to blood, but just the smallest hint of the red stuff and his lover would do anything to appreciate it to its fullest. To say that he had an enormous blood kink was probably just a shallow exclamation, if he was concerned.

“Do you care about this movie?” The goth questioned, getting a rather enthusiastic shake of his vampire’s head.

“Spoiler: Everyone dies except Jenny, and she kills the killer and we don’t know what happens to her after.”

A chorus of ‘dude’s and ‘hey’s filled the room, but the pair were already up and heading down the aisle to the door, barely a breath of space between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I have a feeling these boys are going to come out more. Them and the rest of the gaggle I ship Firkle with. I’ve become obsessed! If anyone wants a second part to this, let me know! Anyway, until next time!


End file.
